Gasolina
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Inspired by the song "Gasolina" by Daddy Yankee. It's Roy's birthday. What does Ed have planned? Rated M for lemon in chapter 2! Lemon is dedicated to VermilionValentine!
1. Chapter 1

Roy woke up one morning to find that Ed was not in bed with him. That was a first. It kind of worried him, truth be told. Where on earth could he possibly be? Roy figured that he was either in the bathroom or the kitchen; neither of the alchemists had to work that day - it was Sunday.

And it was also Roy's birthday! How could he have forgotten? Today was the day he turned thirty-six. Oh joy. Which meant Ed was twenty-three. He felt like such a pedophile sometimes.

He shrugged off the child molester feeling and stood up, perhaps a bit too fast. He got dizzy and sat back down on the bed for a moment. Roy looked at the nightstand, spotting a yellow sticky note on the lamp.

He pulled the note off of the lamp and reached for his reading glasses, jamming them onto his face.

"_Dear my Darling Colonel Bastard_," Roy read aloud, smirking as he did so, "_I'd like to start off by saying Happy Birthday. You're getting pretty old, don'tcha think? I know; I think so too. Anyway, when you wake up, I'll probably still be in the backyard. Meet me out there once you've spent two fucking hours fixing your hair. Love, Ed._"

Roy took a moment to think before standing up again, setting down his glasses and the note. He decided that Ed would probably have a little picnic set up outside or something. Once again, oh joy.

He got dressed and walked out of the backdoor. He froze. What. The. Fuck?

A red Ford Mustang (go figure, right?) was sitting in the middle of the yard, and a certain blonde alchemist was perched on top of it, laying across it, propped up on his elbows. He flashed Roy a dazzling smile and sat up, spreading his legs. He wagged his finger, motioning for Roy to come over. And Roy did, all the while deciding that this was the best birthday he had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon! Special request from VermilionValentine. Here ya go! Enjoy and review!**

Roy walked as if in a trance toward Ed and his new car. It was like a [wet] dream come true! He put a hand on the shiny, red vehicle and stopped to admire it. Then, he looked up, taking the chance to admire the younger alchemist sitting on top of it with his legs spread wide.

Before he could say anything, Ed grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Roy gave no protests and wrapped his arms around the smaller alchemist.

"I think this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten," Roy smirked, looking not at the car, but at Ed.

"Oh? I have something that'll make it even better," Ed gave a little smirk of his own.

"And what's that?" Roy asked, leaning in so Ed could whisper it in his ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," Ed whispered, sending chills down Roy's spine and signals of heat to his groin area.

Roy's eyes flew to the rather obvious bulge in Ed's leather pants, eyeing it, wantonly. Ed scooted off of the hood of the car and stood between Roy and the new vehicle.

"Roy," he breathed, running a flesh finger down Roy's torso, "I want you to fuck me."

Roy's onyx eyes grew wide at these words.

"Wha--Right here?! But, Ed, you never wa--"

Roy stopped all protests when Ed took off his shirt. The Colonel's lust-addled brain wasn't interested in finding words to finish his sentence. Now that he thought about it, fucking Ed over the hood of his car _did_ sound a bit appealing....

Ed began unbuttoning Roy's shirt, licking the older man's neck as he did so. Roy turned his head to give Ed better access to the expanse of salty flesh. Mustang slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

The blonde's mouth captured one of Roy's nipples in his mouth and teased it until it was a hardened nub. Roy had always loved it when his boyfriend did that.

Ed licked, nipped, and kissed his way down his lover's torso. He licked Roy's abs, dipping his tongue into the navel nearby. He kissed his way down until he reached the hem of Roy's pants.

Suddenly, the Colonel spun them around so that Ed was on the outside, and Roy was in between the car and Ed. Roy placed his hands on the car behind him and raised an eyebrow at Ed, expectantly.

"Well?" Roy purred.

Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes and dropped to his knees in front of the older man. He was so demanding! He tugged Roy's zipper down and unbuttoned the pants. He yanked the pants down to Roy's ankles, so that the man could step out of them, which he did. He did the same with his boxers.

Ed gave the shaft a long, hot lick and watched as it bobbed in front of his face. Roy was enjoying the show as well. In fact, this was his _favorite_ show. Ed opened his mouth wide enough to fit Roy's length into his mouth, and that was exactly what he did.

Roy bit down on one of his knuckles to stifle his moan. It had been _forever_ since Ed had last given him a blowjob. He had nearly forgotten just how amazing the blonde was at giving them.

Ed rested his hands on either side of Roy's thighs and bobbed his head, taking in more and more of Roy's erection each time. He moaned around the cock, causing his lover to cry out his name.

He knew that Roy could hold out for a long time, but Ed decided that he could hardly wait any longer, so he released Roy's erection and stood up, earning a whine from his black-haired lover.

Ed spun them around so that he was back in his original position, in between the Colonel and the car. But Ed turned around so that his still-clothed bottom was facing Roy, and his crotch was facing the car. He bent at the hips, resting his torso over the hood of the car. He parted his legs and stuck his ass out.

"Roy, fuck me," Ed begged, unbuttoning his pants quickly. He unzipped the zipper and tugged his pants down to his ankles, stepping out of them haphazardly.

True to his word, Ed wasn't wearing any boxers at all. Roy stared at his adorable ass for a moment before getting to work. He reached around with his arm and held three of his fingers in front of Ed's face.

The blonde got the message and began licking every inch of each finger. He stopped after a few seconds, moving away from the fingers.

"Lube. In the driver's seat. I brought it out this morning," Ed panted, groaning as Roy left to retrieve it. The Colonel nearly dove into the car, trying to grab the small tube. He closed the car door and walked back around the side of the car. He admired the sight in front of him before opening the lid.

He squirted a generous amount in the palm of his hand before tossing the lube somewhere on the ground. Like countless times before, Roy lathered up his fingers and stuck two inside of Ed at the same time, causing his lover to cry out rather loudly. Roy hoped none of the neighbors were peeking over the fence. Especially not the old, perverted ones.

He added a third finger to the pair and slipped them out after finding Ed's prostate, making the blonde beg for more. Roy slicked himself with lube and spread Ed's cheeks further apart with one hand. With the other, he positioned himself at Ed's puckered entrance.

He slipped inside of the tiny hole, grunting as he willed himself not to pound into the tight heat. After a while, Ed pushed back, his signal that he was ready. Roy thrust into his lover, grabbing his hips firmly, making sure that he was going to leave finger-shaped bruises on the lightly tanned skin.

Ed screamed wildly after a few more thrusts, begging for more. Okay, there was not a snowball's chance in _hell_ that the neighbor's hadn't heard _that_. Roy could hardly bring himself to care, though, as he pounded into the mind-bottling heat.

He reached around his lover, grabbing his erection, firmly. Ed gasped, pushing forward into Roy's hand and then pushing back onto Roy's dick. The pleasure was immeasurable.

"Oh, fuck. More. More!" Ed moaned as loudly as he could, using the car for support, because he could barely stand up anymore.

Roy happily obliged, picking up the speed and thrusting deeper into the tight space. Nothing in the world could ever compare to that feeling of being inside of his lover. Especially when said lover was bent over the hood of his car, completely naked. Something about sex and cars was just so erotic, but Roy couldn't put his finger on it.

Ed used the car's hood as leverage to push himself back and pull himself forward, helping Roy achieve that whole new level of deepness. Ed cried out as his prostate was struck, repeatedly. Roy squeezed the blonde's cock, and, with one final pump, Ed came all over the brand new car.

Roy's hand kept pumping, helping Ed ride out his orgasm. Feeling his lover's muscles constrict around him was nearly too much, and with two final thrusts, he filled Ed's bottom with his seed. His eyes rolled back into his head as he rode out his orgasm.

Not wanting to move quite yet, they both stood quite still, leaning over the hood of the car. Roy leaned over on top of Ed and they stayed like that, panting, for a while, not even noticing that they had gained an audience of elders (mainly old women) , who were peeking over the fence, excitedly. Sure, it wasn't exactly appropriate to have sex outside in the morning (or any other time, for that matter), but the little old ladies would never tell on the two alchemists. After all, what's wrong with a good, hot yaoi scene two times nearly every week?


End file.
